


Human Nature

by Mustang



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, The Last of Us - Freeform, strange ideas that get stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang/pseuds/Mustang
Summary: Everyone put their hopes on Ellie being a cure. What if there was someone who couldn't cure them but could just destroy the infected. This takes place after Part 1 and hopefully still kinda holds true after Part 2 (I have no idea what they plan for these guys).





	Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when an idea won't go away.

Chapter 1 Before they let things go to shit.

SLAM

“Oh good you’re back. Did you get the milk?” asked Pete

“Those GOD DAMN FOOLS!”

“I am going out on a limb and say no.”

“Those. Those idiots…”

“Careful you’d hurt yourself with those big words now.”

Talent glared at 6’ 7” security guard.

“Calm down. There is nothing you can do, Talent.”

“Oh, don’t give me that shit Pete.  You know all those weird infection cases, you know the ones with the mysterious fungus, could be treated. And yet I get laughed in my face.”

Pete just rubbed his eyes. They have been going around this topic since it started, and frankly he could use a break. “Well what do you want to do genius? What do you expect when you go around telling doctors they are wrong. Doors get closed in your face time after time. Subtlety is not your strong suit. And even I know the walking asspoles are not going to listen to someone telling them there wrong.”

Talent just grunted. She threw her coat and her bag of research notes she has been lugging everywhere these past weeks on the chair. Then promptly flopped her-self on the couch

 He looked sadly at his friend. She was an insane-genius in every sense of the word. Quick learner but different in her ways and out casted. Most people stop looking after the insane part and never get to the genius bit. Her little sister was taken by a highly aggressive strain of rabies. Talent would never talk about what exactly happened. But she stayed by her little sisters’ side, watching as little Bell lost her mind. She was kept in the contagion unit, until the madness cause Bella to smashed her own little head against the wall. Talent willingly threw her-self into a spiral of obsession. Talent was a woman with a big heart, forced into a tough outer casing. Only in her mid-twenties, and all-ready thru with how things are done in this world.

“I…I don’t know,” Talent sighs. “I am exhausted. They don’t see it, they think it just gonna go way. It’s not tha…”

 RING RING RING

“Ya know I think you are the only one in the whole block with a phone still attached with a cord. Hello? Yeah, she’s here. Here it’s for you, It’s Gray Bear.” Talent took the phone, “Ya know she hates it when you call her that.”

“Why do you think I do?” Pete says with a smirk.

Talent just chuckles. Pete looks like the big jock guy who most think is too dumb to waste time on, but that is just the way he likes it. Gives him advantage in his line of work, at least that what he says. “Hey Gran. How are you? …Yes I have been eating…No, I am not going on a blind date with your neighbor’s son…because…just because…yes I am taking the vitamins, NO I am not talking about bowel movements on the phone, listen Gran I gotta go….I love you too. Bye.” Click.

“UGH. I love my Gran I do, but sometimes UGGGGHHHH!”

“Still trying to set you up with the peewee?” asked Pete smirk still in place. Now peewee was the living embodiment of the word moron.

“That’s just the half of it… Just for the record, someday I am going to shoot that smirk of your face.”

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

RING RING RING

“I told you Gra…Who is this? Lt. Ryder?...Yes of course, I can meet… Tomorrow. Great….7 am.”

Clink

“Who was that?” asked Pete

“That was Lt. Ryder of the Medical Research Division, they want to talk about my research about electrically charged zero point immune support systems and DNA.” Talent said in disbelief.

“Well isn’t that good? Maybe you got your window after all.”

“My what?”

“You know a window… When a door closes a window opens. Sheesh. Kinda slow on the uptake there. Might have to check your smart creds.”

“Shut up… I am going to bed. If I have to get up at the crack ass of dawn for my window, then you bet your ass I am not going to look like the dead.”

 -----------------------------------------------

_ZAP a scream was heard throughout the lab._

_“God what the fuck is he doing to them.”_

“ _What do you care what he does. They all lost their mind from that fungus, they are calling it Cordyceps._

_Besides his testing on the one who leaked the vaccines didn’t work. You can get all emotional, but those riots wouldn’t have started if she kept her fucking mouth shut. “_

_In the lab, a doctor sits in his office going over his notes._

_Click on goes the recorder_

_“Subject 358 is exhibited strong rejection to the Cordyceps. Through the incisions and surgery the injections of high charged cells as taken root on the skeletal system, Subject 358 is starting to actually BANG…ALARM INFECTED ARE FRE…ZSST_

(here is what was going to be the last Ch. But I can't figure out the middle)

Last Chapter  
They are sitting out on the roof tops. Talent took Ellie to the edge of town. She went to the end of the roof, both are looking out toward the sunrise.   
“Look at that, the town danced the night away.” Talent chuckled.

“It was a good night.” Ellie said smiling.

“Listen I wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?”

“For fighting. I…I know you been through a lot. We all have, but I want you to know that at least, I am grateful. Because of you, the wrinkles on Joel’s face is because he’s laughing and living again. Tommy and Maria are having a baby, I am alive and the people in this town are starting to hope again…You saved us…just by being you. Ellie, you save the last of us.” 

Ellie looked away and up at the sky. The sky was alight, the anti-bodies were fighting the fugus. Talent was able to make some type of formula by combining her blood with Ellie’s. Thanks to the nature of their DNA, and what life put them through, it enabled the cells to continue to evolve. Killing the spores and those who have been infected with the Cordyceps for years. Along with giving those just bitten a higher chance to survive, it was starting to help turn back some of the lesser infected. As some kind of twisted mercy they have no memory of what had happed, though the damage to their brains would take a long time to heal. Leaving most in a child-like state, barely able to take care of themselves.

“You think this time would be different? Humans I mean. You think they might learn from…all of this” asked Ellie as she swept her hand across the town.

Talent sighed, “No. Humans might remember for a while, but they… something else will happen. And then POOF…this shit all over again. Not in our life time through, and that is what we have now…what we earned…a life. Ha…hahahahaaaahha.”

“What?! What is so funny?” Ellie asked with some concern.

“hah…we,” Talent wiped a tear from her eye, “We had to spend our lives killing, and as Joel would say, ‘surviv’ng’ just so we could get a chance to goof around and act like the children we never got to be. That has got to be the worse joke ever. Growing up just so we could be young again.”

“Yea, that’s kinda lame.” Ellie just shook her head with a smile. “Come on, let’s get back.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review and let me know your thoughts.  
> Thanks.


End file.
